Orange Beast
by Vandalism27
Summary: [HIATUS] "Kutukan itu akan hilang jika ada orang yang tulus mencintainya, bagaimanapun keadaannya." Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Terbiasa berhadapan dengan hal yang logis dan masuk akal. Tapi sepertinya, rahasia kelam dari desa ini membuatku harus mengubah pandanganku.


Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik MK seorang, saya hanya meminjam charanya saja.

.

Orange Beast © Vandalism27

.

Warning : YAOI, SASUNARU, alur kecepetan dan ngalor ngidul, typo(s), OOC (terutama Sasu dan Naru), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Sinopsis:

"Kutukan itu akan hilang jika ada orang yang tulus mencintainya, bagaimanapun keadaannya."

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Terbiasa berhadapan dengan hal yang logis dan masuk akal. Tapi sepertinya, rahasia kelam dari desa ini membuatku harus mengubah pandanganku.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

Aku membenarkan letak ransel yang melorot di bahuku. Aku berjalan sambil bergumam membaca alamat di atas secarik kertas yang ada di tangan kananku, membuatku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Oh, maafkan aku."

Orang yang aku tabrak ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Tubuhnya terduduk di atas tanah, akibat dari benturan dengan tubuhku. Barang bawaannya jatuh berhamburan, membuatku sedikit merasa tidak enak hati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, sambil berjongkok hendak membantunya. Tapi malah aku dibuat tertegun oleh wajahnya. Aku seratus persen yakin jika dia laki-laki, tapi kenapa wajahnya… manis begitu?

Laki-laki manis itu menatapku, tepat di mata. Matanya berwarna biru jernih, rambut pirangnya bergerak pelan tersapu angin sore. Hidungnya mungil, dengan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda lembut.

Wow, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ada laki-laki semanis ini. Bahkan Sakura, rekan sesama dokter di Tokyo sana tidak semanis ini. Dia cantik sih, tapi tidak semanis laki-laki di depanku ini. Lagi pula aku bukan laki-laki 'normal'. Aku lebih suka laki-laki cantik dari pada wanita cantik. Yeah, benar. Aku gay.

Tapi aku bukan tipe yang akan tidur dengan sembarang laki-laki, aku tipe orang yang sangat selektif memilih pasanganku. Kalau kata orang sih, bibit bebet bobotnya harus jelas. Tapi kalau ada yang manis-manis segar begini sih, aku tidak menolak.

Aku baru sadar laki-laki pirang itu dari tadi hanya duduk bersimpuh sambil menatapku. Aku jadi salah tingkah diperhatikan begini.

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lagi, mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri.

Dia memandangi tanganku, lalu menerimanya. Tangannya halus sekali untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, hingga aku enggan untuk melepaskannya. Tapi mau tidak mau aku harus melepaskannya, kan? Tidak lucu kalau aku diteriaki mesum di hari pertamaku disini. Apalagi diteriaki mesum oleh laki-laki lain. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku yang tampan ini? Ahem.

"Aku tidak apa, terima kasih." Aku mendengar nada tidak suka dari suaranya. "Lain kali kalau berjalan lihat-lihat, jangan hanya mengandalkan kakimu. Kalau aku terluka parah bagaimana? Memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab?"

Aku merutuk dalam hati. Untung tidak kenal, kalau temanku sudah aku sumpal mulutnya pakai kaos kaki! "Maafkan aku, tadi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kataku datar. Hilang sudah seleraku, wajah sih manis tapi judes.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Jawabnya, "Kau siapa? Orang baru, ya? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini."

"Ya, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah dokter yang akan bertugas di daerah ini." Aku teringat dengan secarik kertas berisi alamat di tanganku. "Ah, kebetulan. Apa kau tahu alamat ini?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan kertas itu padanya.

Dia diam sebentar, membaca kertas itu. Lalu senyuman lebar terbentuk di bibirnya. "Tentu saja! Ayo, aku tunjukan jalannya, kebetulan aku juga mau kesana!"

Dan begitulah, akhirnya dia menjadi pemandu dadakan untukku. Lumayan juga, dari pada aku tersesat tidak jelas lebih baik bertanya padanya sekalian, dan ternyata dia juga sedang menuju ke tempat yang sama.

Tempat yang aku tuju adalah sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Kantor Hokage, begitu yang aku baca di papan di atas pintu masuk bangunan ini. Menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan, Desa Konoha dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage. Desa ini sebenarnya adalah desa yang cukup besar, tapi entah mengapa letaknya sedikit terpencil dan terisolasi dari kota besar seperti Tokyo, daerah asalku.

Disini nyaris tidak ada kendaraan bermotor, seluruh penduduk desa berjalan kaki. Aku menghirup udara yang terasa segar, sangat berbeda dengan udara di Tokyo. Penduduk disini juga semuanya ramah, mereka tidak segan menyapaku dengan senyuman padahal mereka tidak mengenalku. Kalau di tempat asalku seperti itu, bisa-bisa dikira stalker!

Aku mengikuti laki-laki berambut pirang di depanku menaiki tangga. "Apa masih jauh?" tanyaku.

Dia menoleh ke belakang, menatapku. "Sebentar lagi sampai, sabarlah." Katanya. Aku menghela napas, memilih untuk mengunci mulutku dan mengikutinya dalam diam. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka banyak bicara.

"Nah, sudah sampai~" kata laki-laki pirang di depanku ini. Suaranya ceria sekali, berapa sih umurnya?

"Ah, benarkah?" Aku menatap pintu kayu besar yang terlihat kokoh itu. "Hokage ada di dalam?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, "Hmm… sepertinya ada." Tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia membuka pintu itu, membuatku mengernyitkan alisku dalam. Katanya ruang Hokage, pemimpin desa ini? Kenapa dia tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?

"Baa-chan! Ada yang mencarimu!" Suara cempreng laki-laki itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, mengetuk pintu yang terbuka lebar itu tiga kali. "Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyaku. Kulihat laki-laki pirang tadi berdiri di depan meja kerja, yang dibaliknya duduklah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang pucat.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Masuklah." Sahutnya datar. Hei, pemimpin desa ini seorang wanita? Aku baru tahu bagian yang itu. Wanita itu sepertinya masih muda, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu memanggilnya 'baa-chan'?

"Selamat sore. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Aku memperkenalkan diriku secara singkat di depan wanita Hokage ini. Dia pasti sudah mengetahui apa tujuanku kemari setelah mendengar namaku.

"Ya. Aku sudah membaca biodatamu. Uchiha Sasuke, dua puluh enam tahun. Lajang. Kau akan bertugas di Konoha selama satu tahun." Apa-apaan dia menyebut semua yang ada di biodataku begitu? Pakai mengucapkan status lajangku keras-keras lagi. Apa dia tidak tahu, kata 'lajang' itu pantang diucapkan!

"Ya. Kau benar." Akhirnya aku hanya membalas itu. Aku malas mengucapkan kata yang tidak perlu. Aku juga malas berbasa-basi. "Jadi, aku akan tinggal dimana, Hokage?"

Wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. "Kau akan tinggal─" dia menunjuk laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdiri beberapa langkah di sebelahku, sedang meletakkan beberapa buku di rak, "─dengannya."

"Apa?!" laki-laki pirang itu berteriak keras, membuatku menutup sebelah telingaku. Huh, laki-laki tapi teriakannya seperti seorang wanita! "Kenapa tinggal denganku?!"

Sang Hokage menghela napas, "Jangan berteriak di dalam kantorku, Naruto!" wanita itu memijat pelipisnya, "Disini hanya tempatmu yang kosong, tidak mungkin dia tinggal di rumah sakit atau di penginapan. Lagi pula kau kan tinggal sendiri."

Si Naruto itu berdecak. "Tsk. Baiklah. Terserah saja." Kemudian dia beranjak menuju ke pintu. "Aku mau makan ramen." Katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Perhatianku yang sempat teralih ke pintu itu kembali lagi ke Hokage setelah dia berdeham. "Baiklah. Kau bisa tinggal di tempat Naruto. Tidak jauh dari sini, dan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit. Tempatnya tidak terlalu luas, tapi nyaman untuk ditempati. Kalau kau memerlukan apapun, kau bisa memintanya padaku, ataupun pada asistenku yang bernama Shizune. Sekarang, susullah Naruto. Dia ada di kedai ramen bernama 'Ichiraku Ramen'."

Aku mengangguk padanya, "Ya. Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, permisi." Aku membungkukkan badanku sopan, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah keluar dari gedung Hokage itu, aku celingukan karena tidak tahu arah ke Ichiraku.

"Kemana arahnya, ya?"

Akhirnya setelah bertanya pada penduduk sekitar yang dengan ramah menunjukkan jalan, akhirnya aku menemukan sosok Naruto. Dia sedang memakan semangkuk penuh ramen, di mejanya sendiri ada dua tumpuk mangkuk ramen kosong.

"Hei, Naruto."

Dia menoleh, beberapa helai mie masih menggantung di bibirnya. "Oh, Sasuke! Kemari! Duduklah disini." Dia menepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya, yang langsung aku tempati. "Kau mau ramen? Ramen disini enak, lho!"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya. Aku lapar, belum makan."

Lalu Naruto memesankan ramen untukku. Aku makan satu mangkuk saja rasanya sudah kenyang, sementara Naruto memakan sampai empat mangkuk, apa dia tidak kekenyangan? Setelah selesai makan dan membayar harga ramen yang ternyata tidak terlalu mahal, kami berjalan kaki menuju ke kediaman Naruto. Tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya sekitar lima belas menit berjalan kaki.

Tempat tinggal Naruto adalah bangunan bertingkat, mungkin seperti apartemen, hanya saja lebih sederhana. Kamarnya ada di lantai tiga, lumayan juga naik banyak tangga, bikin pegal saja. Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam, aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sedangkan dia tidak tahu memikirkan apa.

Naruto berhenti di depan pintu beruliskan '305', lalu merogoh kantong celananya. Ternyata mencari kunci, dia memasukkan kunci itu pada lubangnya lalu memutarnya sebanyak dua kali. Barulah kenop pintu itu bisa diputar. Naruto masuk lebih dulu, baru aku menyusul. Apartemen ini tidak terlalu luas, hanya ada satu ruang tamu, satu dapur, dan dua buah pintu, mungkin kamar.

"Well, selamat datang di rumahku!" kata Naruto, senyumnya kembali lagi setelah tadi cemberut selama di perjalanan pulang. "Maaf kalau tidak besar, tapi setidaknya layak untuk ditinggali, kan?"

"Ya. Rumahmu cukup bersih. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku tinggal disini."

Dia tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar hingga giginya yang berbaris rapi terlihat. "Ya, sama-sama. Aku juga senang akhirnya punya teman di rumah."

Aku mengerutkan alisku, "Memangnya kau tidak ada saudara? Orang tuamu kemana?" tanyaku, sambil meletakkan tasku di lantai dan aku duduk di sofa.

Dia tersenyum lagi meskipun tidak selebar lagi. "Aku tidak punya orang tua, aku bahkan tidak tahu wajah mereka seperti apa, tidak pernah bertemu. Dan karena tidak punya orang tua, sudah pasti aku tidak punya saudara. Hehehe~"

Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataannya. Tidak punya orang tua? Tidak punya saudara? Astaga, aku punya lengkap di rumah, tapi aku malah tidak pernah bersyukur dan sering bertengkar dengan kakakku. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud─"

"Hei, tidak apa. Tidak usah melankolis begitu. Aku tidak bersedih kok." Katanya, masih dengan cengiran bodohnya. Meskipun tidak tahu rasanya, tapi aku bisa melihat ada kesedihan di matanya tadi. "Kau bisa meletakkan barang-barangmu di lemari cokelat di dalam kamar, sekarang aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah itu kau mandilah, lalu istirahat."

Aku dan Naruto mandi bergiliran, aku mandi setelah aku selesai merapihkan baju dan peralatanku yang lainnya di lemari yang kosong. Dua pintu yang aku pikir kamar tadi ternyata salah satunya adalah kamar mandi. Berarti kamarnya hanya ada… satu?

Aku menghampiri Naruto yang duduk bersila di depan televisi. "Hei, Naruto. Aku tidur dimana, kalau boleh tahu? Aku lihat kamarnya hanya ada satu."

Memangnya ada yang aneh dari pertanyaanku, ya? Naruto memandangiku seperti kepalaku tumbuh kepala baru saja!

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja tidur di kamarku, sekamar denganku. Aku tidak mengijinkan tamuku untuk tidur di sofa, kecuali tamuku seorang gadis. Lagipula kita sama-sama laki-laki, kenapa harus takut tidur sekamar?"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Ya, kurasa kau benar…" kataku ragu. Kalau aku normal sih, mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku kan… penyuka sesama jenis. Bagaimana kalau aku menggerayangimu tanpa sadar? Kan bahaya…

Malam ini adalah malam paling berat untukku. Wajah manis Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak menghadapku, membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ini namanya rejeki atau cobaan? Entahlah…

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di rumah sakit ini. Senior dan rekan kerjaku disini sangat ramah dan helpful. Apapun yang tidak aku mengerti, aku bisa tanyakan dan akan dijawab dengan ramah. Terutama staff wanita. Mereka bahkan menjawabnya kelewat ramah. Rumah sakit ini tidak terlalu besar. Jumlah tenaga medisnya juga terbatas. Ya sudahlah, hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman hidup.

Tidak ada kejadian yang gawat, hanya beberapa orang dilarikan ke UGD karena kecelakaan ketika bekerja. Aku dapat giliran jaga pagi, jadi sekarang waktunya aku untuk pulang. Aku lelah sekali, aku ingin langsung pulang ke rumah.

Aku sudah lumayan hafal arah jalan ke rumah Naruto, karena memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Tadi pagi pun aku berangkat sendiri, berusaha mencari alamat dengan bertanya ke penduduk sekitar. Aku mengernyitkan alisku ketika aku hendak melewati jalan yang bersebrangan dengan hutan. Kenapa ada banyak warga berkumpul?

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya ke penduduk yang kebetulan lewat, seorang pria paruh baya. "Permisi, ada apa ya? Kenapa ramai sekali?"

Pria paruh baya itu menatapku, "Lihatlah, itu adalah ulah monster itu lagi! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" katanya, setengah menggerutu.

"Monster? Maksudnya?"

Dia terlihat ketakutan, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum membuat gesture berbisik, lalu dia membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatku mengernyitkan alisku, "Dia adalah monster terkutuk! Makhluk haus darah yang yang akan membantai penduduk desa!"

Meskipun tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk pura-pura paham, agar dia tidak tersinggung. Monster terkutuk? Dia pikir ini jaman apa? Hal seperti ini cukup sensitif, salah bicara bisa-bisa aku dipukuli satu desa. "Begitukah? Lalu kenapa mereka berkerumun disini?" tanyaku.

Bapak itu menunjuk ke pusat kerumunan, "Lihatlah kesana, lalu kau akan tahu sendiri." Katanya, lalu dia berlari meninggalkanku. Ada apa dengannya? Apa sih yang dia takutkan?

Ku putuskan untuk melangkah ke tengah kerumunan. Semakin dekat langkahku, perasaanku tidak enak. Setelah berusaha menembus kerumuna itu, aku melihatnya. Ini adalah hal yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh masyarakat awam. Aku sih, sudah sering melihat yang beginian.

Di depanku, terbujur kaku mayat seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran denganku. Lehernya terkoyak, membuat daging di lehernya berhamburan dan tulang leher kelihatannya patah. Leher itu nyaris putus.

Aku mengenakan sapu tangan yang aku bawa untuk menutupi hidungku, soalnya baunya menyengat sekali. Lalu aku berjongkok, memperhatikan mayat itu lebih seksama. Perut hingga ke dadanya di robek, sepertinya ini perilaku binatang buas karena hasilnya berantakan begini. Kalau pembunuh, paling tidak hasil pemotongannya rapi.

Jantungnya hilang, ada lubang menganga lebar di dada kirinya, tapi beberapa organ dalamnya masih utuh. Kulitnya benar-benar dirobek hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian dalam tubuhnya. Ususnya terburai kemana-mana, sepertinya si pelaku hanya membuatnya berantakan, tanpa berniat memakannya. Sepertinya mayat ini baru, karena belum sepenuhnya membusuk. Dari apa yang aku simpulkan, target utama yang diincar adalah jantung, karena hanya bagian itu saja yang hilang.

Aku berdiri, menegakkan tubuhku lalu menoleh ke kerumunan warga yang memperhatikanku. "Apa ada dari kalian yang mengenal orang ini?"

Salah satu dari kerumunan menjawabku, "Namanya Hayate. Dia warga sini."

Aku menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Segera panggil polisi, mayat ini harus segera diurus. Jangan ada yang menyentuhnya." Kataku, lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Biar saja pihak berwenang yang mengurusnya.

Ketika rumah Naruto sudah terlihat, aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Aku ingin buru-buru mandi, makan lalu istirahat. Aku sedikit berlari menaiki anak tangga, dan di anak tangga terakhir menuju ke lantai tiga aku berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Oh, Sasuke? Kau baru pulang?" dia menyapaku. Aku hanya mengangguk, menurutku anggukan saja sudah cukup untuk membalas sapaan sekaligus pertanyaan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum."

"Wah, kebetulan. Aku baru saja selesai belanja, aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu juga kalau begitu." Aku memperhatikannya yang menenteng sekantung penuh bahan makanan.

"Apa kau biasa masak sendiri?"

Naruto menoleh, lalu mengendikkan bahu, "Ya, begitulah. Sejak kecil aku tinggal sendiri jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bisa memasak. Baa-san bilang aku tidak boleh makan di luar terus-terusan."

"Oh, begitu."

Kami memasuki apartemen─kalau boleh aku sebut begitu, setelah Naruto membuka kuncinya. Naruto menyuruhku untuk mandi lebih dulu sedangkan dia menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami. Sialan, kalau aku punya pacar bisa masak begini, aku pasti akan menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

"Sasuke, makanlah duluan. Aku mau mandi dulu baru makan." Kata Naruto ketika aku muncul di meja makan setelah mandi. Setelah berkata begitu dia melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku memandangi makanan di meja makan. Aku memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama saja, tidak enak jika makan sendiri-sendiri padahal tinggal satu rumah. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah kebiasaanku di rumah makan malam bersama keluarga.

Lima belas menit kemudian Naruto selesai mandi. "Lho? Kenapa kau tidak makan duluan?"

"Tidak enak makan sendiri. Duduklah, aku sudah lapar."

Naruto nyengir, "Kau biasa makan bersama keluargamu saat makan malam, ya?" Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi aku hanya mengangguk. "Ah, bagaimana rasa makanannya? Enak tidak?"

"Ya, lumayan." Sangat enak─koreksiku dalam hati. Dia belajar memasak dari mana? Serius, ini enak dan sesuai dengan seleraku.

Kami makan dalam diam. Setelah makan malam, aku duduk di depan televisi sambil meminum secangkir teh. Naruto memintaku untuk menemaninya menonton film. Aku belum mengantuk jadi aku mengiyakan saja.

Aku teringat mayat tadi. "Naruto, apa kau kenal orang yang bernama Hayate?" tanyaku.

Entah ini perasaanku saja, tapi Naruto terlihat tegang tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali santai. "Ya, aku kenal. Tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Dia… tewas kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, dia tewas mengenaskan. Apa disini ada binatang buas? Kenapa dia bisa tewas tercabik-cabik begitu?" tanyaku. Aku kembali menyesap tehku.

"Entahlah. Kata orang-orang ini bukan perbuatan binatang buas. Tapi… monster. Monster terkutuk yang membantai penduduk desa. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat bagaimana rupanya, tapi kata orang yang mengaku hampir menjadi korbannya, monster ini diselimuti cahaya berwarna oranye, taringnya tajam dan kukunya juga tajam." Naruto berkata sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya seolah menakutiku.

"Yeah, yeah. Tapi tidak perlu menakutiku. Jaman sekarang mana ada monster seperti itu. Memangnya ini jaman purba?" kataku, lalu bangkit dari sofa untuk meletakkan cangkirku di tempat cuci piring. "Naruto, aku tidur duluan." Aku beranjak ke kamar, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di depan televisi.

Aku menghela napas kesal sambil mengacak rambutku. Padahal aku sudah tiga puluh menit berbaring, menghadap ke kanan dan ke kiri, berguling kesana kemari, tapi aku belum bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku masih kepikiran oleh mayat yang aku lihat di jalan pulang tadi. Siapa pelakunya? Apakah itu kasus pembunuhan berantai? Tidak mungkin ada monster oranye begitu!

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku ketika mendengar suara geraman.

Aku mengucek mataku yang terasa berat, masih enggan untuk bangkit dari kasur. Eh? Aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku, ketika aku sadar aku sedang tidak ada di atas kasur, tapi di atas… tanah?

Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah aku harusnya ada di kamar Naruto?

Aku menoleh kesana kemari, aku baru sadar ternyata aku sedang berada di tengah hutan. Hei, apa aku berjalan sambil tidur? Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?

"Naruto? Naruto, kau dimana?"

Aku terdiam ketika mendengar suara geraman itu lagi, tapi kali ini lebih keras. Shit! Jangan-jangan ada binatang buas? Atau lebih parah lagi, ada orang sedang dimangsa binatang buas? Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju ke asal suara itu.

Aku menyusup ke balik pepohonan untuk menyamarkan keberadaanku, bisa gawat kalau itu benar binatang buas! Aku berjalan perlahan, mengendap-endap. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat seseorang sedang berjalan jauh di depanku. Entah siapa, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia berjalan memunggungiku.

Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi? Sosok itu dikelilingi semacam cahaya─atau entah apa itu, berwarna oranye. Dia punya ekor, kalau ku hitung ada… sembilan. Dia terus berjalan lurus. Itukah makhluk terkutuk yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto tadi?

Makhluk itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membuatku mengernyitkan alisku. Aku semakin merapat pada pohon, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu dia melihatku. Tapi… sosok itu menghilang.

Aku celingukan mencarinya. Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba menghilang begitu?

Aku tersentak ketika sebuah tangan berselimut cahaya berwarna oranye itu menepuk bahuku, aku menatap horror tangan itu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak melihat wajahnya. Ketika pandanganku sampai pada wajahnya, aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Aku melompat dengan panik, tapi ketika menyadari sekelilingku, ternyata aku masih ada di kamar dengan Naruto yang ada di sebelahku, terbangun karena aku melompat tiba-tiba dari kasur.

"… Sasuke? Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto mengucek matanya, lalu menguap lebar.

"O-oh, tidak. Maafkan aku membangunkanmu. A-aku hanya mimpi buruk."

Naruto tidak menjawabku, karena dia kembali tertidur.

Jadi itu mimpi? Itu semua hanya mimpi? Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa mimpi itu sangat nyata. Ku sentuh bahuku yang tadi sempat disentuh oleh makhluk itu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya. Matanya berwarna oranye menyala di kegelapan malam. Giginya bertaring dan terlihat tajam ketika dia menyeringai padaku. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam, pipinya yang masing-masing terdapat tiga buah kumis, dan yang lebih penting adalah… kenapa wajahnya mirip Naruto? Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
